love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
The seventh season of the reality television series Love & Hip Hop: New York aired on VH1 from November 21, 2016 until February 27, 2017. The show was primarily filmed in New York City, New York. It was executively produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, Mala Chapple, David DiGangi, and Josh Richards for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz and Vivian Gomez for VH1. The series chronicles the lives of several women and men in the New York area, involved in hip hop music. It consists of 16 episodes, including a two-part reunion special hosted by Nina Parker. Production On November 14, 2016, VH1 announced that Love & Hip Hop would be returning for a seventh season on November 21, 2016. Kimbella Vanderhee returned as a series regular after being absent from the show since the second season. Bianca Bonnie was promoted to the main cast, along with The Wire star Felicia "Snoop" Pearson. Juelz Santana joined the supporting cast, along with Cam'ron's girlfriend Juju C., Snoop's girlfriend J. Adrienne, radio personality DJ Drewski, his girlfriend Sky Landish, Mendeecees' baby mamas Samantha Wallace and Erika DeShazo, Mendeecees' mother Judy Harris, Samantha's mother Kim Wallace, Cardi's sister Hennessy Carolina and producer Swift Star. Aspiring singers Sofi Green and Major Galore, Rich's daughter Ashley Trowers, Rich's girlfriend Jade Wifey and Swift's girlfriend Asia Cole appeared in minor supporting roles. Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood star Moniece Slaughter made a special crossover appearance in two episodes. Synopsis "New York City, the place where hip hop was born and raised. A city full of familiar faces, where families are not always chosen and your past can stand in the way of achieving your dreams. In this city, finding true love comes at a price, and loyalty is never guaranteed. Even the strongest bonds can crumble. So keep your friends close cause the 'ops are around every corner. And just when you think you've made it, this concrete jungle never stops throwing obstacles in your way. So when you're finally all the way up, you better not let anything tear you down. So welcome back to the place where it all began. The streets have been waiting for you. 'Cause this is love and hip hop." — Remy Ma, opening monologue With her husband Mendeecees in jail, Yandy finds herself in a custody battle with his baby mamas Samantha and Erika over their children. Kimbella struggles to move forward from Juelz's past infidelities and trust him again as he embarks on a career comeback. Cardi's fame has reached new heights but her attraction to her producer Swift creates new dramas. Bianca links up with old flame DJ Drewski, igniting a feud with his girlfriend Sky. The creep squad is torn apart after Self and Cisco get into a contract war over Mariahlynn. Snoop and her girlfriend J Adrienne come to blows over J's intense jealousy. Remy's career is better than ever but she is starting to feel the pressure from Papoose to expand their family. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. Guest stars French Montana, DJ Jayhood, DJ Emez, Marciel Almanzar and Konshens are credited in the end credits, but not onscreen. Sway, Missy Elliot, Lil' Kim and Queen Latifah are also credited, despite only appearing in archival footage of Remy's Hip Hop Honors performance. Mendeecees' children Lil' Mendeecees, Aasim, Omere, Skylar, Kimbella's children Leandro, Bella, Juelz Jr., Peter's children Jamison, Kaz, Gunner, Cori, Bronx, Mariahlynn's mother Tasha and Cisco's mother Maggie appear uncredited. Future cast member James R. appears as a background extra in the season's opening monologue sequence. Gallery Lhhny logo 7 gif.gif|Titlecard for season 7. LHHNYSeason7cast.jpg|Cast photo for season 7. Episodes Promo videos To be added Trivia * DJ Drewski, Sky, Mariahlynn, Erika and Juju appear in the opening monologue sequence, however Drewski and Sky are not introduced until the second episode, Mariahlynn and Erika do not appear until the third episode and Juju is not introduced until the fifth episode. * Despite having green screens, Asia, Ashley, Jade and Moniece are all credited as guests, rather than "featuring" in their episode's credits. Asia has her first and only green screen in episode four, while Moniece has her first and only green screen in episode six. Alternatively, despite never appearing physically on the show, Mendeecees is credited as "featuring" with the other main and supporting cast members. * Major Galore does not have a green screen until episode nine. Amina does not have a green screen until episode thirteen. Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York